1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape drive for use with a tape cartridge having a cartridge leader attached to magnetic tape.
2. Background Art
Tape drives for use with tape cartridges are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,028 discloses a tape drive that receives a removable tape cartridge.